


Country Comes To Town

by JacobEdwardLyons



Series: Wynonna Earp [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobEdwardLyons/pseuds/JacobEdwardLyons
Series: Wynonna Earp [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011408
Kudos: 1





	Country Comes To Town

Wynonna returns home to Purgatory for the first time in three years, however she was being followed by her half-brother, Jacob, someone she's not seen since in a few years. He explains he's been discharged from the army after four years.


End file.
